Edward's small revenge
by Aluxis
Summary: Takes place after Let the Fun begin, might want to read that first. It will make more sense. A short look of what happened at the house while the guys were in the clearing with Bella.


**Author's notes: I do not own Twilight or Youtube!**

**This is what happened after the great prank in Let the Fun begin. Once again there is no Nessie and all thoughts will be in italics. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Edward's small revenge**_

_Edward's POV_

I was standing in the middle of the bedroom I share with my beloved Bella and surveying my brother's handy work. They really went a little too far with this one. Everything in the house, and yes I mean everything, was covered in bubble wrap! Even the floors and the ceiling. Esme and Carlisle decided that since they were the ones to pull the prank that they should do most of the clean up but there was no way I wanted Emmett and Jasper in my room again. So I decided I'd get started myself.

I walked over to our bed, popping sounds followed my every step. I grabbed a pillow off the bed and ripped the wrap from around it only to find the actual pillow inside the pillow case was also wrapped up! I let out an angry growl and threw the pillow across the room. I was so glad my angel had decided to go for a quick hunt so she wouldn't have to see me like this. The poor thing, I couldn't even imagine what she had endured with those two while we were away.

My thoughts were interrupted by a frustrated scream from Rose. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm going to kill him!"

I offered my assistance and her response was to tell me to shut up. So much for me trying to be nice. I looked around the room again and decided I didn't really want to deal with it at the moment and decided to go down stairs and wait for my Bella to return.

At the bottom of the stairs I saw Esme. She was standing in the middle of the floor with her hands on her face. She looked miserable. She would look into one room, sigh, then look into another. Apparently she couldn't decide which room to start with. Understandable really considering they had covered every room in our large two story house. "Why don't you take a break Esme? Go check on your garden and relax. Maybe a game plan will come to you out there?" I suggested.

She turned and gave me a greatful smile. "That's a good idea. I think I will. Thank you Edward" She patted my cheek fondly and turn to go out the door. _"At least I have one good son that cares. Oh my! My garden! Oh, if those two did anything to it so help me I'll let Rose rip an arm off each of them!" _  
I couldn't help but to laugh at my adoptive mother's thoughts as I turned to go into the living room.

Once again I was just surveying the damage when my eyes caught sight of something that wasn't wrapped in bubbles. I glanced out the back door then carefully made my way across the room. Popping sounds once again haunted my footsteps so I don't know why I was bothering to try and be quiet. Stupid bubbles. After another glance outside I picked the one thing that stood out in the room because it wasn't covered in bubbles. Bella's cell phone. I felt a thrill of excitement run through me. After one more glance outside to confirm that my love was not returning in the next few minutes, I quickly flipped the small device open and started scanning for something that would make this whole day better. Bless my darling Bella, she never disappoints me. I found what I was looking for in her phone and couldn't contain my laughter.

"What could you possibly find funny?"

I quickly closed the phone and hid it behind my back as I looked up to find Alice and Rose standing in the doorway watching me. "And don't say nothing because we saw you hid the phone and the way you were laughing we know it was something good. Besides, we deserve to be cheered up to." Alice pouted.

_"As if the shopping trip they are going to punish Emmett and Jasper with wasn't going to cheer them up enough", _I couldn't help but think. I looked over their heads and out the window again. Still no sign of Bella. "Alright come here. You gotta see this." Quickly I opened the phone again and showed them what had been so funny.

After viewing it Rose rolled her eyes and muttered "What an idiot" but Alice was laughing and clutching her sides. Suddenly she stopped mid laugh and her eyes took on a blank look. After her vision was over she looked at me with a mixture of surprise and anger. "How did you keep something like that from me and why would you?" she hissed.

I shrugged and started to walk out of the room. "You're usually too distracted and well...," I paused at the bottom of the stairs to take another look outside, " Bella doesn't know. She wouldn't let me do it if she did. And you know how I don't like to make her mad." I explained before I started up the stairs again.

"What are you to talking about?" Rose demanded.

"Come and see," Alice snickered

_Alice's Pov_

Rose and I followed our sneaky brother up stairs where he was already de-bubbling his computer. I hopped onto the bed and ignored the annoyed looks my sibling made at the popping sound I made.

"Alice," Rose growled and gave me her famous 'you better explain or I'll make you suffer' look.

I couldn't help but laugh again. "Well, it seems that every time we go away our dear little Bella makes a little video of anything funny that happens on her phone. Edward here discovered this little quirk after the first time she was left alone with Em and Jazz and he now checks it every time. He then puts the videos on youtube but hasn't told anyone about it because Bella doesn't know that he knows about the videos and he doesn't want her to because if she found out he was putting them on the internet she would get very angry with him."

"Ok, so if you know she would get angry why bother putting them on the internet?"

Edward just shrugged. "Because every time we leave them here they pull some stupid prank. Usually it's on me and I get angry. Then I find these videos. It makes me feel better to put them on here. Like a small bit of revenge I guess. I just wish she would get a good one of Jasper doing something stupid," he said as he pulled up the youtube website.

Rose just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So how many do you have on there now?"

"These will be numbers five and six." I grinned at her knowing what she would say next.

"Well, you better show us the rest."

Edward just grinned over his shoulder at her and pulled up the first one. A few minutes later we were all laughing hysterically, even Rose. "Ok, ok." Edward gasped trying to calm down, "I gotta get these latest two uploaded before Bella comes back."

I blanked out while I searched for her return. "The three of them are on their way back now. They'll be here in a few minutes, you don't have time right now."

He shook his head. "It's gotta be now. Who knows when she'll leave her phone out again? You two go distract them," he hissed as he furiously went to work.

Rose and I took off down the stairs and met the trio in the back yard just as they were coming out of the woods. Bella smiled and kept walking but Jasper and Emmett paused at the sight of us. "It's ok guys. We've calmed down and we aren't mad." I called to them. Apparently they didn't believe me because they both backed up a step.

"No really. Now get over here." Rose huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, let's give them their present," Bella said and disappeared into the garage. From where we were standing we couldn't see that well into the room but what we could see was covered in bubbles and it caused Rose to groan.

In seconds Bella was standing before us grinning while the two guys were standing further back still looking unsure. She handed a rather good sized frame to Rose who frowned in confusion. "It's a shirt." I stated once I noticed the neck line and sleeves. It was an ugly shirt too.

"A tie-dyed shirt." Rose said as she tried to smile, I guess in thanks, at Bella. "And you framed it." I could tell she was trying really hard to be nice and not hurt Bella's feelings. After all the girl was grinning like a loon at what she obviously thought was a great present.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "That is or was Emmett's Hooters shirt that you asked me to kill. Jazz and I decided to play with the paintball guns and used it as target practice. I think it looks better this way."

Rose and I both burst into laughter as we remembered the vision I had had of them. "I like it" I choked out.

"A definite improvement. Great job." Rose nodded and hugged Bella. "You know," Rose held the frame up and looked at it thoughtfully, "I think I'll keep this. I'll hang it out in the garage so I can look at it every time I have to fix one of the cars. Of course I'll have to wait until you two un bubble it though." she growled at Emmett and Jasper. They just nodded miserably.

I laughed again. "Why don't you two bring in the rest of the bags and then you can get started on that." I called to them as I linked my arms with my two sisters and started walking back into the house.

We sat together on one of the large wrapped sofas and watched as the pile of bags the boys were making got larger and larger. Finally the last bags were placed in the pile and the room was so full it almost looked like our living room at Christmas.

"Thank you boys. You can go get to work on the garage now and when you're done with that go find Esme and see what room she wants you to do next." Rose ordered. She then turned to Bella and put on a small sympathetic smile. "Now try not to get overwhelmed Bella by how many of these bags are yours. Alice and I really got into shopping for you and wanted to get you some great choices for your trip with Edward."

"What trip?" Edward was standing at the foot of the stairs looking confused and a little worried. Apparently he was finally done with the videos. "And what do you mean by choices?"

Bella looked like a deer caught in headlights. Apparently she hadn't told Edward about her trip idea. "Well, Bella thought that it would be nice if the two of you got to go away together for a little while for some alone time. She called us while we were shopping and asked to get her some special outfits but since she hadn't decided yet where you would be going or what you would be doing we thought it best to get plenty of choices." I explained to my worry wart brother.

He blinked at me in surprise for a moment then his face lit up in happiness. "That's a wonderful idea love!" He rushed over and lifted her off the sofa to kiss her. "Where would you like to go? No wait, I have the perfect place. Alice can you pull out the clothes she'll need and I'll go make the arrangements and inform Esme and Carlisle?"

I couldn't help but smile. "No problem."

In an instant he was gone and Bella was standing there with a dazed look about her face that was so reminiscent of her human days, with out the blush of course. It was so endearing. "I uh, I guess I'll go get our suitcases then?" Bella blinked in a dazed confusion and took off up the stairs.

"You know, those two really are cute together. And, it really is nice to see him so happy. I'm glad everything worked out for them." Rose murmured as we started to sort through the many shopping bags.

I looked up at my sister and grinned. "Yeah," I nodded. I was so happy that she had finally come around to really accepting them.

Rose looked up at me and smiled briefly. "But don't ever tell him I said that," she told me sternly.

"Promise," I laughed and we began to sort again.

_Bella's POV_

I raced up the stairs and into my bedroom. I hadn't really been planning a get away with Edward but I wasn't going to say no to one either! I did feel bad for ditching all the clean up on the guys though. I promised myself I'd make it up to them later. Maybe I could buy them a great souvenir from where ever it was we were going? Something they would love but Alice and Rose would never let them buy. Yes, that would be a good start.

I dashed across the room, smiling at the popping noises, and was about to yank the closet door open when I froze. Something wasn't right. I turned and looked at the desk I shared with Edward. My phone was sitting on it. I frowned and thought back. I love the new vampire memory I now have. I hadn't left my phone on the desk. I had laid it down on a table in the living room right before the guys had wrapped me up like a mummy. How did it get here? Did Edward bring it up?

I stood perfectly still and looked closely around the room. Aside from one pillow being unwrapped the only other thing that looked normal was Edward's laptop. Why? Why would he unwrap one pillow and his laptop and nothing else? It was probably nothing but I couldn't help the feeling that there was something very not right going on. The fact that I could tell that the computer was on didn't help matters either. That meant that Edward had been on it. He was always too impatient to let the thing close down properly and was constantly annoyed because he would come back and the battery would be dead because it had actually been on the whole time.

I lifted it open (I was only intending to properly close it down not snoop, honest) and saw that he hadn't even tried to close it down. The internet page he had been looking at was still up. Now I knew something wasn't right. He had been looking at youtube. He hated that site and didn't like me to go on it either. I was getting more and more confused. He had been looking at someones profile page. I looked at their uploaded videos to see what he'd been looking at and had to do a double take. They were all videos of Emmett. I looked closer and realized that they were **my** videos of Emmett! I then saw the number of subscribers and if I had still been human I would have had a heart attack at the number.

I looked at my phone sitting innocently beside the computer and back at the screen. He wouldn't. I looked at the screen name. **Inowhaturthinking17. **He did. A screen name of I-no-what-u-r-thinking could only be him. How obvious! How could he do this? How could he go into my phone and put my videos on the internet and take the credit for it? No wonder he didn't like for me to look at this site! He didn't want me to find out about this! I was furious but that quickly faded as another thought hit my overloaded brain. I stared at the screen in horror as I thought, _"Emmett is going to kill me!"_

**I hope you liked it. For those who may be wondering the videos were of Emmett getting paint balled and of him dancing around in his bubble suit. I am toying with the idea of a small continueation/conclusion of this storyline. If I do it I could use some suggestions as to what the other 4 videos were of him doing. I have a few ideas but would love to hear your suggestions too.**


End file.
